GMAD:Laural's The secret
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Laural has a secret that only her friends Zilla and Rebel know about... when she gets horribly injured on a scouting mission, how does her secret affect her and the mission? Rated T for safety
1. the mission

GMAD is the place secrets hide in members. Almost each member has their own little secret they wish to hide, and Laural is no exception.


	2. leaving the lair

DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC'S

* * *

"Your not about to leave like you did for Crystal Tokyo again, are you?" Laural heard a familiar voice ask as she packed the last item she needed for this scouting mission.

"No, I'm not Zilla. I have a scouting mission." She replied. "I'll be back before dawn, and if not then you have my full permission to hunt me down." Zilla nodded in approval

"Alright, will do," Zilla said. "Just promise me you'll be careful." Laural nodded.

"When am I ever not careful?" Laural asked. "And like I said, I'll be back before dawn." Laural walked out of her room, now having everything she needed for the scouting mission. Zilla walked with her. She took off on Nightshade,

"Don't get into trouble!" Zilla called out.

"I won't!" She replied.


	3. Crystal

DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC'S

* * *

Laural scanned her surroundings looking for an item that she was told was in this area. 'I can't find it. Idiot, it's a crystal so maybe it's underground.' She mused. "Nightshade, let's head underground when we find the nearest cave." She called out.

The nightfury did nothing in response, but the person riding her knew she had understood the order. Scanning the landscape for any sign of a cave opening, Laural was on high alert as her dragon flew lower to the ground. "Nightshade, what is it, girl?" The rider asked as the dragon made a sudden and sharp turn around.

Laural was now aware of her surroundings even more than she was before. (If that was even possible) She noticed every creature and beast that she and her dragon flew past at a breakneck speed. "Nightshade, what's wrong?" Laural prompted over the roaring wind. Nightshade had never done this before, and it worried her.

Nightshade tucked her wings together as both dragon and rider darted into the entrance of a cave. Suddenly, Nightshade flew at a normal pace. Laural rolled her eyes. "Show off." She teased playfully. "Are all nightfurys' like this?" The dragon in question cooed in response, then happily bounded off. Laural chuckled and sprinted after her hyperactive and playful dragon.

"Nightshade, wait up!" She called. When Laural finally caught up with her companion, she noticed something was wrong with her companion. "Nightshade quit freaking me out like this. I know you're faking it."

When Nightshade didn't respond, Laural was now unsure if her dragon was faking it or not. "Nightshade? Are you alright?" The Nightfury didn't respond.

"She won't respond to any of your prompting, GMAD guardian." A masculine voice, a voice she didn't recognize.

Laural did a one hundred and sixty-degree turnaround and called out furiously: "What do you want with my dragon?!"

"Nothing, I could care less about the beast." The man said. "But, the Crystal does want something from you and your dragon. You have caught her attention."

"You're talking about this Crystal as if it's alive. And although I fear the answer, may I ask why?" Laural asked.

"Because of who your patrons are." Was the mystery man's response.

"Leave me and my patrons out of this!" Laural yelled. "And Nightshade as well!"

"Not my place to decide that. For it is the Crystals choice to choose if you are innocent or guilty. For your sake, let's hope it chooses you are innocent..."

"I'm just on a scouting mission, I've committed no crime."

"That may be true. But what of your past lives?" The mystery man mused aloud.

Laural gasped. For there were only two other people who knew about her past lives: Rebel and Godzillaman1000, the only two people she trusted with this secret of hers.

"I've only had one past life, the time I served as the crowed princess to the planet Mercury. Now, release my dragon or face my wrath!" Laural yelled.

"Verry well."

The man snapped his fingers and Nightshade tackled her rider. Laural laughed in relief. "I'm so happy your okay girl!" She cried happily. Nightshade warbled and started grooming her.

"Ah, gross Nightshade!" Laural said, although her smile said otherwise, she was just happy her dragon was okay. Gently pushing her dragon off of her, she wiped off the dragon saliva on her shirt. Looking around for the mystery man. No sign of him, he had disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"That's weird," Laural said to herself. 'I should probably go ask my patrons' about this crystal.'


	4. Talk with the Patrons

DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC'S

* * *

"Nightshade, what do you say we go talk to my patrons?" Laural asked Nightshade warbled in agreement. Laural hopped onto her dragon and the two flew off, and out of the cave. "I say we look for Artemis first. She'd be easier to find than Posiden." Nightshade again warbled her agreement to her rider.

And soon, the pair was off to find the Goddess of the Hunt. Scanning her surroundings, Laural looked for a gathering of tents, a flock of eagles, and a pack of wolves signaling that Artemis and her hunters were there.

Soon, she had found what she was looking for. Knowing that the hunters wouldn't appreciate her landing in the middle of their campsite (Last time she did that, she accidentally startled some new hunters that had just recently joined.)

She heard the conch horn being signaled. Landing right outside the hunters camp, Laural slid off Nightshade and was greeted by the second in command of the hunt: Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

"Laural, a surprise to see you." She greeted.

"I could say the same thing. However, I wish this visit was under more casual circumstances. I need to speak with Lady Artemis about something that I learned on during my most recent scouting mission for GMAD." She said.

Thalia nodded in understanding. "I'll lead you to her tent." And led the GMAD guardian to the tent Artemis resided in. Upon entering, she saw the Goddess as she normally was she looked about 15, although don't let looks fool you.

The goddess stood up and greeted her champion. "Laural, may I ask what you wish to speak to me about?"

Laural bowed respectfully, before speaking. "Ma'am, during my most recent scouting mission for GMAD, I learned about a crystal from an unknown male. During my conversation with him, he spoke about this crystal as if it were alive. Would you know anything about it, my lady."

"I do think so. However, it is nothing you should fear. This Crystal will recognize you as mine, and Poseidon's chosen one. Although to simply ease my mind, I am going to give you this bracelet that I have given many of my chosen ones over the eons." She said, and reached into the pocket of her jacket and brought out a simple gold bracelet with a deer charm. "Please take this, it will protect you."

Laural accepted the piece of jewelry. "Thank you, my Lady."

* * *

After almost a day and a half, Laural found Posiden. And winced when she saw the sun setting. 'Well, no doubt Zilla is out looking for me now.' She thought internally. 'I did say I'd be back by sunrise.'

"Laural, a pleasure to see you again." The god of the sea said. "Although I am curious about why you have come to visit me."

"My lord, I have a quick question." Laural began. The conversation went similarly to the conversation with Artemis. And after their conversation, Laural and Nightshade.

* * *

Unbeknown to the GMAD guardian and her dragon, a threat was about to arise. A threat that has not been seen in ages: For the Twilight Realm and Dawn Realm entities have met, and begun fighting once again.


	5. An Old Threat Arises

Disclaimer! I only own the plot and my OC's

* * *

Laural sighed as she and Nightshade flew around the skyline in NYC. "So far, there's been nothing. No Crystal, no threats, _nothing._ " She stressed, annoyed that this mission was taking so long.

Nightshade cooed at her rider. She understood why her rider was so frustrated. Normally scouting missions didn't take so long. They normally would have found what they needed to, and have returned go to GMAD.

Laural sighed and looked at the jewelry Posiden and Artimise gave her. The golden doe, and the emerald mermaid. "What is this?" She looked at them more closely, they both were symbols of the two god's domain. Although she was pretty sure that they meant something else other than protection. In mythology, mermaids were normally portrayed as beauty. However, she had no idea what the Golden Doe meant.

* * *

A woman dressed in what appeared to be all light, with colors that represented the bringing of a new day. Her skin was a fair color, and she had beautiful orange eyes. Everything about her symbolized a new start, a new life, and new promises. And a man, dressed in an elegant black suit, his skin was dark and pale, his long silky black hair And like the woman, everything about the man symbolized the end. Death, pain, and war.

"Twilight. I wish you would leave GMAD out of your schemes." The woman said in an angelic voice.

"I have told you, Dawn, I cannot. GMAD has interfered too many times. Especially the keybladers." Twilight said, in a dark foreboding tone.

"I've told you to leave the Child out of this. She has already had too much trauma."

"Exactly why the Child is the perfect target for my monsters, Dawn," Twilight said darkly.

"Twilight, if you attack her, her freinds are sure to retaliate," Dawn argued. "Leave her alone. She deserves a peaceful life."

"Let them, I am sure it will be quite the sight. Freaks protecting Freaks."

* * *

Laural entered a cave she was led to by instinct. Although she was pretty sure it wasn't going to hold the Crystal she needed to find, the Guardian of Band Life entered it anyway along with Nightshade.

"I'm getting bad vibes about this, girl." Laural muttered under her breath. Nightshade cooed in agreement with her rider. This cave was definitely creepy. "We should probably turn around..."

"Not so fast, Child of Band Life." A dark and foreboding voice called out to her. Laural turned around and faced the direction the voice came from. Fear and anxiety formed in her stomach, her guard instantly heightened. "For your organization is after something best left alone. Monsters, get her."


	6. The Frantic Nightfury

Disclaimer! I only own the plot and my OC's

* * *

Back at GMAD, Zilla, and Katiana, AKA: Godzillaman1000, and EAHRebel were making final preparations to go track down Laural, the Guardian of Band Life. ¨Zilla, knowing Laural, she´s probably dealing with something supernatural." Rebel pointed out to the reptilian-like human hybrid.

Zilla smirked, slightly amused by Rebel´s statement. ¨She probably is. And I wouldn´t be surprised if that was the case. Knowing her she probably ran into and or angered some deity or spirit unknowingly. The two friends laughed lightheartedly. Knowing Laural´s tendency to get involved with the supernatural. Not that she wanted to, or even went out of her way to do so.

* * *

¨Seriously! This is getting out of control.¨ Laural complained as she swiped at another monster with her keyblade that Twilight had sent her way. Nightshade also fired at the monster her rider was fighting.

´At this rate, there's no way I´m going to be able to defeat all these monsters that he controls unscathed.´ Laural thought to herself. She took down another monster under Twilights control. ´And I´ve still got to find that crystal.´ Stopping to breath, the Guardian of Band Life didn´t see the monster from behind her. And Neither did Nightshade.

¨AH!¨ Laural cried as the monster pounced on her, breaking a couple of ribs, her left arm, and she felt one of her legs breaking as well. ´Great, just great.´ Laural thought sarcastically. ´I guess the best thing to do now is to wait.´

* * *

¨Huh?¨ Katiana asked as she felt the neckless that Laural gave her and Zilla heat up intensely. ¨Zilla, I think Laural´s in danger right now.¨

¨Yeah, I´m getting that same feeling as well.¨ Zilla replied to his friend. The worry for their friend didn´t lessen any when a frantic Nightshade flew right past them, stopped, and turned around.

¨Nightshade, whats wrong?¨ Katiana asked the frantic Nightfury.

 _¨It´s Laural! She´s been wounded in battle.¨_ Nightshade replied. Zilla´s eyes widened in shock.

¨Where is she?¨ Zilla demanded of the frantic and protective Nightfury.

¨ _Follow me.¨_ Nightshade replied.

¨Looks like were following Nightshade, Key.¨ Zilla said to his friend. Katiana nodded and the two followed Nightshade to Laural´s location.


	7. Authors note

sooo sorry it's me so long to upload this next chapter, I've got a huge case of writer's block for this particular story at the moment. I've got no idea where to take the next chapter, or what to do. So, yeah. Any suggestions would be appreciated.


End file.
